Trouble Date
Plot Blue and Pink's romantic meal is ruined when Red gets his salad tossed. Sacré Blue! Characters *Blue *Pink *Red (antagonist) *Stacy (antagonist) Minor Characters *Raccoon *Fat Ugly Girl Transcript (At a French restaurant, Le Food, Blue and the woman from Flame War are seated at a table.) Pink woman: This is such a nice restaurant. French cuisine? You're so cultural, Blue. Blue: ¡Gracias! Pink woman: What's your favorite dish? Blue: (picks up the menu) Oh, you know! All the hits like, Beef "Borgnonion" ('''Bourguignon')'' and, uh, French Onion "Sop" ('''Soup').... '''Pink woman': I didn't know you spoke French! Blue: Konichiwa. (Raccoon, who is seated near them, heard Blue.) Raccoon: Wwwhat?! Blue: When I was in Paris, I had the most delicious bowl of-- Shit! (Red kicks down the restaurant door and trots in with a violet woman in his grasp while tongue-kissing her.) Pink woman: (referring to what Blue was saying) Oh, is that a French dish? Blue: Uh... it-- it means salmon... Pink woman: (suspicious) You had a bowl of salmon? Red: (off-screen) Hey, Blue! Blue: Oh, no... Red: (on-screen with violet woman) ♪I just got a new girlfriend. (points at the violet woman, who leans on him, then points at the pink woman) Who's that? That's your new girlfriend!♪ (points at the fat ugly girl, who is seated right behind them) I told you to go home. (Somber music plays as she walks away.) Blue: (music stops) Oh, uh, this is Pink. Red: And this is... what's your name? Violet woman: (ditsy voice) My name's Stacy. (Leans on the table while Red leans back a little, trying to peek through her skirt.) Red: Really?! (Red sits next to Blue) Red: Hi. Blue: Dude! You're ruining our first date, get the fuck out of here! Red: Yeah, right! Someone's getting laid tonight. (In whisper) It's me! Up top! French waiter: (sets a plate of food on the table) Bon appétit. Stacy: You kiss your mouth with that motheeer?! Blue: (to Pink) I'm so sorry. (She glares at him suspiciously.) French waiter: (sets a plate of oysters on the table) Your oysters, monsieur. (Red picks up an oyster.) Blue: Uh, buddy, that's my dinner... (Red and Stacy look at each other seductively. Red opens the oyster shell and sticks his tongue out.) Blue: Red, what are you doing?! (Red rubs the oyster all over his face.) Oh, God, that's gross! Aah... (Stacy pulls out a long baguette from a bread basket.) Blue: No! (Stacy starts putting it in her mouth.) Pink: (staring with shock) ''Ew... '''Red': (his eye pupils shrink) The whole loaf! (Stacy swallows it whole.) Pink: Ugh! (Red devours Blue and Pink's ice cream fudge and cherry dessert, which resembles two breasts.) Blue: Aaand there goes our romantic dessert. (Red chuckles with his mouth full.) Stacy: Oh, baby. (Grabs the table's candle.) Blue: Oh, what are you doing? (Stacy starts licking it upward.) Oh, no! Oh, no!! OH, NO!! Aah! (Stacy blows the flame onto the floral centerpiece.) Blue: All right, THAT'S IT-! (Suddenly, Red and Stacy grab each other and make out on the table, which has caught fire.) Pink: (sighs) Take me home. Stacy: Oh, take me home! (Continues making out with Red.) Red: Oh, yeah! Let's go have sex in Blue's bed! (He and Stacy get set on fire.) Blue: Check plea--. -Episode ends- Dick Figures Title *The I's in the title where the items used by Stacy to arouse Red with. Trivia *This episode happened on the same week Flame War happened, due to the fact that Pink said they'll go out on a Friday. *Blue actually asked Pink out, which was seen in Flame War. *The episode name comes from the phrase "Double Date" where a friend and their date invites another friend and their date on a date. *Pink is shown to have no knowledge of foreign languages. *This is the first time the thumbnail doesn't feature Red, Blue, or both. *The food that Red and Stacy eat (including the candle Stacy licks) seem to resemble a man and a woman's private parts (for example, the ice cream that Red eats resembles two breasts, the oyster that he eats resembles a vagina, and the baguette that Stacy eats and the candle she licks resemble a penis). *Many fans didn't expect Stacy to not be named after her color. *Red and Stacy have high sex levels. Recurring Gags Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES Shows with the "I"s replaced with a baguette and a candle respectively while the theme song plays, during the episode selection, dance music plays. Red Floating None. Auto-Tune Use None. The Last Line Being Cut When Blue said "please". Gallery Trouble date 1.jpg Trouble date 2.jpg Trouble date 3.jpg Trouble date 4.jpg Trouble date 5.jpg Trouble date 6.jpg Trouble date 7.jpg Trouble date 8.jpg Trouble date 9.jpg Trouble date 10.jpg Trouble date 11.jpg Trouble date 12.jpg Trouble date 13.jpg Trouble date 14.jpg Trouble date 15.jpg Trouble date 16.jpg Trouble date 17.jpg Trouble date 18.jpg Trouble date 19.jpg Trouble date 20.jpg Trouble date 21.jpg Trouble date 22.jpg Trouble date 23.jpg Trouble date 24.jpg Trouble date 25.jpg Trouble date 26.jpg Trouble date 27.jpg Trouble date 28.jpg Trouble date 29.jpg Trouble date 31.jpg Trouble date 30.jpg Trouble date 32.jpg Trouble date 33.jpg Um,this is Pink.jpg|Um,this is Pink Category:Episodes Category:Season 1